Frankenstein's Experiment
Plot At an old house in the middle of nowhere, purple lighting flashes in the night. Inside, a scientist is working on a large operating table, in the basement. Another scientist walks into the room. (Scientist 2): How is the experiment going, Dr. Viktor. (Dr. Viktor): Well, It should be done soon. (Scientist 2): Wonderful, I'll be back later to check on your progress. (exits the room) A low growl is heard. (Voice): I agree, we should eliminate him. (Dr. Viktor): Hmm... As long as he doesn't interfere, I have no issue with him being here. (Voice): But, the Master- (Dr. Viktor): I am in control until he arrives. You and the dog listen to me. (the Mummy steps out of the shadows) (Mummy): We won't for long... End Scene Bryce and Gwen are chasing a purple energy alien through the streets of Charlotte. He turns around and throws an energy bolt at them. (Bryce): I swear, we just did this like two days ago. (dodges the bolt) (Gwen): It was like a week, now armor up! (Bryce): I can't it's (The dial pops up) never mind. (slams it down) Feedback absorbs an energy bolt and fires an energy blast at the alien, who dodges slightly. The alien then stops abruptly, causing Feedback and Gwen to topple over him. They get up quickly, and see him charging a powerful energy blast. He claps his hands together, firing a huge bolt of energy at them. Feedback jumps forward and absorbs the attack, then fires it back at the alien. (Feedback): Oh yeah! (Gwen): Nice shot.. uh-oh. The alien is then surrounded by ten others, who all fire energy bolts at Feedback and Gwen. Feedback absorbs half of them, and fires energy shots back, while Gwen creates a mana shield to block the remaining attacks. Six of the aliens surround Feedback. (Feedback): I need an edge. (hits the Infinity) (Tomahawk): Aw yeah! Tomahawk jumps, and spin-kicks the aliens away, and flip-kicks into one attacking Gwen. He then bounces from alien to alien, knocking them all down. He lands on his feet and looks around at all the aliens on the ground. (Tomahawk): Yup, that worked out.. (reverts) (Gwen): You're getting pretty good with your aliens. (Bryce): I've had over a year to practice. (phone rings) Uh.. excuse me.. (answers) Hello? (Marissa): (over phone) Where are you? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. (Bryce): Sorry, I got caught up, hero stuff. (Marissa): (over phone) Ugh... you're always on a mission, or saving people. Can't Gwen do all that? (Bryce): Not by herself, besides, it's my job... (Marissa): (over phone) I just feel like you spend way too much time with her. (Bryce): Whoa, whoa, she's my partner, I don't- (Marissa): (over phone) -Whatever, I have to go! (hangs up) (Bryce): (frustrated) Love you too.... (the Infinity beeps, and Bryce answers) Hello? (Max): (over Infinity) Bryce, we've got lead. There's this scientist who works outside of the government, and he's been doing some weird experiments. I need you and Gwen take him down. (Bryce): On it, let's roll. End Scene Bryce and Gwen arrive in Bryce's car at the old house. They get out, then walk up to the door and knock. The door slowly opens, and the second scientist steps back. (Scientist): Hello? (Bryce): I'm Bryce Bowman and this is my partner, Gwen Tennyson, we need to take a look around. (Scientist): First, you're not old enough to boss me around. Second, I don't have to let you in. And third, I don't have the authority to let you in. That's the good doctor's job. (Bryce): (hand on his face, irritated) Look, we are here on official business, so if you could just let us in, we'll be on our way. (Scientist): Fine, but when he throws you out, I warned you. Bryce and Gwen brush passed the scientist and walk around the house. They come to a door, that leads down to the basement, Bryce slowly opens it, and creeps down the stairs. He come down into the main area, and finds Dr. Viktor working on the machine. He looks up from his work. (Dr. Viktor): You've come earlier than expected, Bowman. (turns around) I had knowledge that you would arrive later, but apparently my sources are wrong. (Bryce): You are under arrest for conduction of mad experiments with alien technology. You are going to have to come with us. (Dr. Viktor): I don't think you realize how wrong you are. Suddenly, Dr. Viktor is shocked all over by purple lightning, as two metallic Tesla towers grow from his back. He grows in height, and gains more muscle, then his eyes change into two sharp purple eyes. (Dr. Viktor): (with a distorted voice) Now you'll see the true power of Dr. Viktor! (fires a stream of lightning at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, blocking the attack. (Gwen): Bryce, I can't hold this up for long. (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) I know who can! (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Shocksquatch (Shocksquatch): Buzzshock! (looks at hands) Uhg... you'd think this thing would work right JUST ONCE! Alright, Frankenstein, let's go! Dr. Viktor releases the attack and focuses on Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch charges and fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth. It hits Dr. Viktor, but he absorbs it. (Dr. Viktor): I cannot be affected by lightning, I am it's master! (claps his hands together, firing a massive bolt of lightning at Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch goes flying out of the basement, and onto the front yard of the house. Dr. Viktor jumps out and onto Shocksquatch, he then begin punching him repeatedly. (Dr. Viktor): You will not ruin my plans! Dr. Victor's fist hits the center of Shocksquatch's chest, turning the Infinity yellow. Shocksquatch manages to throw Dr. Viktor off of him, and charges a lightning fist. The two of them collide fists, Shocksquatch being tossed back. (Shocksquatch): (rubbing his head) See, this is why I wanted Buzzshock... (the Infinity turns back to green, and Shocksquatch hits it) (Humungousaur): Now, You're gonna get it! Humungousaur clashes punches with Dr. Viktor, Viktor's charged with lightning, but Dr. Viktor is thrown back until he crashes into the ground. Humungousaur hits the Infinity, transforming into a small red gremlin. (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg! (jumps down into the basement, where Gwen is trying to shut down the machine.) BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK!(starts rapidly breaking Dr. Viktor's machine.) HA, HA HA HA HA! BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! The machine is totally dismembered, and Jury Rigg reverts, Bryce holding his head. (Bryce): That one's gonna take some getting used to... Later... Gwen and Bryce are outside the house with Patelliday and Max... (Max): You say he disappeared, how? (Bryce): I don't even know. By the time I was done with the machine, he had completely vanished. (Gwen): And I couldn't track him; his mana changed when he transformed, and he hadn't touched anything in that form. (Max): Agh... we tracked him for months, all for nothing... Well, at least you kids tried. (Bryce): But it wasn’t enough.... End Scene Bryce arrives at Los Soledad in his car and gets out, then goes into the library. He sees Professor Paradox waiting for him. (Bryce): I got the call.. What's up? (Paradox): I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. Beware Rathicus. (Bryce): Who's (Paradox disappears) Rathicus.... THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Marissa Harper (voice cameo) *Officer Patelliday *Professor Paradox Villains *The Mummy *Dr. Viktor (first appearance) *Esoterica Minor *Second Scientist Aliens *Feedback *Tomahawk *Shocksquatch (accidental transformation; selected alien was Buzzshock) *Humungousaur *Jury Rigg (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked *Frankenstrike Trivia *Jury Rigg makes his first appearance. *Dr. Viktor makes his first appearance. *This episode officially starts the Dragon arc. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Series